


Братская забота

by FatimaAlegra



Category: Glee, Inception (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брат Блейна – Артур, приезжает, когда слышит о парне по имени Курт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Братская забота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brotherly Concern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365494) by [Rrrowr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr). 



Блейн был рад, что у него такой брат. Он очень его любил. И это правда, чистейшей воды. Артур делал для него всё. Он вернулся домой, хотя мог остаться на военной службе, и да, было время, когда десятилетний Блейн вообще не видел своего брата, потому что тот с головой зарылся в подготовку к экзаменам для поступления в колледж, а потом прошел тяжелые испытания, чтобы учиться на офицера ВВС. Артур всегда проверял, оплачено ли обучение, и готовы ли сборы для Далтона, и остались ли деньги для всего остального. Он был ответственным за обучение в старой школе Блейна, в основном за то, что обеспечил капитальный ремонт на факультете, (и теперь, как он слышал, то место стало безопасным для жизни, и Блейн не мог не испытывать трепет, когда ходил по этим залам).   
Все, что было нужно Блейну, Артур был готов ему обеспечить, если мог. Он обладал безграничными ресурсами. Деньги не были проблемой. Когда денег было недостаточно – что случалось крайне редко, насколько Блейн мог судить, – Артур всегда знал, за какие нити потянуть, к кому обратиться. Он всегда шел впереди Блейна и производил впечатление человека с четким планом действий.  
Хотя иногда – ладно, большую часть времени, – Блейн мечтал, чтобы Артур просто был здесь.  
Ему казалось, это не то, о чем стоит рассказывать своему брату. Между ними никогда не было доверительных отношений. Не то чтобы они не были близки. У них не было других родственников кроме друг друга, и это сделало их куда ближе, чем это обычно бывает между братьями, но в последнее время Артур и его никудышный напарник Кобб были постоянно заняты работой.  
Конечно, он звонил Блейну каждую неделю и навещал его каждый раз, когда снова оказывался в Штатах. Но Блейн помнил времена, когда они жили только вдвоем, в их старой тесной квартирке в самом сердце Колумбуса. Когда это означало бумажную работу Артура, его ноутбук и коробки с пиццей, которые складывались стопкой до тех пор, пока Блейн не убирал их и шел готовить им обед. Когда Артур тратил смехотворно долгое время, совершая регулярные поездки на работу за городом. Когда в пять утра были тосты и бананы – задолго до того, как Блейн выползал из кровати, – и его поздние ночи. Когда Артур звонил ему в полвосьмого утра каждый день, чтобы удостовериться, что он не опоздал на школьный автобус, и сидел на краю кровати Блейна по вечерам перед сном – и просто был рядом.   
Хорошее было время, и Блейн просто скучает по этому.

***

На самом деле Блейн не особенно задумывался, когда рассказал Артуру про Курта. Курт был милым и невероятно восхитительным и скоро собирался перевестись в Далтон. Как бы Блейна ни расстраивала причина, по которой это происходит, он не мог этому не радоваться. Он выливал всю информацию по телефону, когда разговаривал с братом, но это было для него обычным делом. Артур и так знал обо всем, что творилось в жизни Блейна, говорил он ему об этом или нет.  
Суть была в том, что он правда не думал о том, что может произойти, когда рассказывал Артуру про Курта. Вероятно, именно поэтому для него стало большим сюрпризом, когда Уэс и Дэвид набросились на него, когда он помогал Курту и его отцу обосноваться в общежитии. Они потащили его к окну, за которым было видно, как Артур быстрым шагом шагал по парковке с самым решительным выражением лица.  
– Блейн, твой брат… – Уэс уставился в окно, и казалось, что ему не хватает слов.  
– Разве он сейчас не должен быть в Токио? – спросил Дэвид почти истерически, и Блейн почувствовал себя неуютно, потому что да, его брат точно и стопроцентно должен был находиться в другой стране.  
Блейн крайне вежливо извинился перед Куртом и его отцом, дошел до конца коридора с Уэсом и Дэвидом и понял, что отошел от Курта на приличное расстояние, чтобы спокойно встретить Артура в общем блоке. Когда Блейн позвал его, Артур повернулся с нелепо блаженной улыбкой на лице, словно у Блейна не может быть никаких причин сомневаться в его намерениях, словно Артур просто захотел его навестить.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Блейн, притворяясь, что у него не перехватило дыхание от бега.  
Артур пожал плечами и как будто не заметил, что Уэс и Дэвид стояли за спиной Блейна, словно его телохранители. Эти двое никогда не считали Артура хорошим парнем, и он подозревал, что Артур и правда выглядел, как киллер в фильме про мафию.  
– Мы рано закончили работу, – с улыбкой объяснил Артур. – Я подумал, что будет хорошо остановиться и заглянуть к тебе.  
Это постепенно расслабляет обоих и кажется, что им хорошо беседовать друг с другом. Для Блейна это определенно было основанием для подозрений, что Артур хочет у него что-то узнать. И Артур никогда не сдавался и играл так, словно его совесть совершенно чиста. Так что Артур был здесь с поднятыми бровями и зализанными волосами, в своем костюме и с кобурой для пистолета (к счастью, пустой), а Блейн хмурился и сжимал губы, борясь с желанием послать Артура обратно в машину, вместо того чтобы провожать.  
Конечно, именно в этот момент Курт появился на лестнице за Артуром. Казалось, ему совсем не место в Далтоне, и отсутствие на нем формы этому способствовало. Он был румяный, с широко открытыми глазами, словно все еще не мог поверить, что находится в Далтоне, несмотря на то, что они целый день перевозили вещи, и Курт то и дело гонял Блейна то с одним, то с другим поручением. И черт-черт-черт, пробуждающийся ужас того, что Артур и Курт вот-вот познакомятся, явно проступил на его лице, потому что Артур вопросительно хмыкнул и тут же посмотрел на то, что отвлекло внимание Блейна.  
– Привет, – поздоровался Артур, протягивая руку Курту, который осторожно пожал ее, и продолжив уже с большей теплотой: – Я брат Блейна, Артур. Ты, наверное, Курт?  
Легко засмеявшись, Курт кивнул.  
– Получается, что ты уже слышал обо мне, – сказал он и бросил взгляд на Блейна. – Интересно, что Блейн никогда не упоминал о тебе.  
Блейн невинно качнулся на каблуках, пока Артур разговаривал с Куртом. Артур снова сделал это – растоптал разговор и прошел по обломкам, чтобы выведать нужную информацию, но Курт был несокрушимым, словно не замечал, что Артур переводит разговор в другое русло. Они все еще продолжали обсуждать Блейна, несмотря на то, что он находился рядом, и лицо Курта начинало обнадеживающе краснеть от остроумных шуток Артура, когда тот в конце концов замолчал.  
– Ну что ж, – сказал он и похлопал Блейна по плечу. – Ты в надежных руках, Курт.  
Курт улыбнулся своей очаровательной застенчивой улыбкой, от которой в животе Блейна все перевернулось.  
– Я знаю.  
Артур сжал плечо Блейна.  
– Мне и правда пора уже уходить, – сказал он и сделал неопределенный жест своим мобильником, который означал, что его бизнес-партнер Кобб снова был вроде шофера. – Не проводишь меня до машины?  
Когда они вышли на улицу, Блейн выпалил:  
– Уже уходишь? Но ты ведь был здесь, я не знаю, всего полчаса?  
Артур замедлил шаг, пока совсем не остановился.  
– У меня последний рейс этим вечером, – объяснил он, и это означало, что он действительно не планировал оставаться надолго. – Я просто хотел убедиться, что с тобой все было в порядке, пока меня не было. – Он небрежно пожал плечами. – И разве ты можешь винить меня в том, что мне хотелось увидеть того парня, от которого голос моего брата по телефону становился таким счастливым?  
Блейн наклонил голову, потирая шею.  
– Ничего такого не происходит. Мы правда просто друзья.  
– Ну хорошо, – согласился Артур, щелкнув костяшками пальцев по лбу Блейна. – Он вполне симпатичный для парня. Выглядит достаточно крутым.  
– Он правда смелый, – поведал ему Блейн. – Более смелый, чем был я.  
Артур обхватил Блейна за шею и сердечно обнял.  
– Не суди себя строго, брат. Тебе-то точно храбрости не занимать.  
Блейн повел плечами, пропуская комплимент.  
– Как насчет тебя? С тобой все в порядке?  
Артур улыбнулся, словно это было подарком само по себе.  
– Все хорошо, – сказал он. – Местами трудно, но мы справимся.  
– А Имс?  
Блейн знал достаточно, чтобы спросить о парне, который завоевал отдельное место в такой насыщенной жизни Артура. Он не мог с точностью сказать, что было между Артуром и Имсом, кроме того, что оба были готовы на все, лишь бы помочь друг другу. Возможно, это не было любовью – взрослые порой бывают глупы и усложняют все, в отличие от подростков, – но Блейн был рад тому, что у Артура есть кто-то такой.  
Артур пытался спрятать усмешку и засунул руки в карманы.  
– Все сложно, – ответил он Блейну.  
– До сих пор?  
– До сих пор, – кивнул он.  
Артур засмеялся своим мыслям и направился к машине неспешным шагом.  
– И с тобой все в порядке, так? Тебе ничего не нужно?  
Блейн кивнул.  
– Я в порядке. Не беспокойся.  
– Ты же мне позвонишь, если что-нибудь изменится, так? – спросил Артур. Он делал это все время. Блейн всегда задавался вопросом, делал ли он это, потому что ему нужно было подтверждение. – С Куртом тоже, – добавил Артур, что было ново. – Кажется, он их тех, кто просит о помощи, когда уже поздно.  
– Я позвоню, – пообещал Блейн.  
Молчание затянулось, и он обменялся с Артуром неловким полуобъятием, а потом Артур залез в машину и опустил стекло.  
– Следующая работа будет этаким большим делом, – поведал Артур. – И я подумал, что, возможно, возьму после нее небольшой отпуск и останусь тут на праздники. Что скажешь?  
Блейн ухмыльнулся.  
– Звучит здорово, – сказал он. – Буду ждать этого.  
Артур лукаво посмотрел на него из машины.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он, улыбнувшись. – Хорошо. Тогда приводи с собой Курта.  
Блейн соответствовал его выражению лукавства.  
– Только если ты ухитришься притащить с тобой Имса.  
Посмеиваясь, Артур махнул рукой.  
– Обязательно, – он застегнул ремень, и для Блейна это было сигналом. Он отступил от машины на безопасное расстояние. Артур отсалютовал ему. – Еще увидимся, Блейн.  
Блейн поднял руку, чтобы попрощаться, когда машина Артура отъехала. Он еще долго смотрел на опустевшую дорогу, после чего направился обратно в школу.  
 _Береги себя._


End file.
